President's Choice
by Two People One Mind
Summary: Being head of a company, all Ron need's now is Ms. Right. Ms. Right bumps into Ron one day, and she is also the president's daughter... What will Hermione think...? Rated M for mature content, and use of bad language.


Chapter One

It was another beautiful day in London, Ronald Weasley who now became one of London's most famous millionaires, aside from Draco Malfoy (who was poor). He still had his flaming red hair and his elegant blue eyes.

Ron woke up one morning, not knowing what happened the night before. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and yawned. Ron stretched his legs and there was someone sleeping next to him. He looked at the blond haired girl sleeping restlessly. He put his face in his hands and sighed. What have I gotten myself into again? Ron thought.

The blond haired girl opened her eyes, seeing Ron already up and looking quite stressed out. She sat up and nibbled on his earlobe.

"What's wrong? Didn't you like what we did last night?" she whispered into his ear.

"Wha...? Hey, do you mind if you could leave me alone? I have some work to do," Ron replied sheepishly.

"Erm, yeah...okay," the girl stepped out of bed, got dressed and headed out the door.

Later that day, Ron went on his way to work. It was only across the street, the big sign on the building read "W.F. Corp." This stood for Weasley Fashion Corporation. He was walking along the sidewalk for a quick stroll before heading to work. Once he knew it, BOOM! He accidentally bumped into a girl; she seemed to have a lot of stuff in hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see where I was going," the girl began picking up the stuff she dropped.

Ron shook his head, "I should be the one who's sorry, I bumped into you." He insisted on helping the girl pick up her stuff along with his things.

Ron accidentally took the girl's address book and put it in his black, leather bag. They both stood up, the girl fixed her shirt and brushed her short hair out of her face.

"I'm Micha Wittmore," she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm R-"

"Yeah, I know who you are. Ronald Weasley, you're famous..."

"I - erm - yeah..." Ron stammered.

"Whatever, I don't want to mess with someone who's selfish and rich," Micha pushed past him, ignoring Ron.

Ron thought for a moment, "What do you mean I'm selfish!" He called out to her.

Micha sighed, turning around on her heel, "You're just like every big rich person, you all want sex and money just to become someone."

"What are you talking about! That's not the person I am..." Remembering what happened in his room earlier.

"Yeah, sure, you're just being nice to me so you could get me in your bed," Micha shot him a glare, "Aren't you? I mean that IS what you do."

"Bloody hell woman, what are you talking about!" Ron asked, "I don't do that." He lied.

Micha gave Ron the finger and stomped away, running after her friends waiting for her in a cafe. She opened the door to the cafe and sat with the three girls sitting at a table.

Ron sighed, watching the girl as she stomped into the cafe leaving Ron to deal with his own problems. He walked across the street, going into the building. He pressed the up button to the elevator. There was a high-pitched bell, as the elevator doors slid opened. He walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the last floor. As he entered the last floor, his secretary ran up to him with messages, as always.

"Sir, your mother called and said that your sister's done something by mistake and she needs you to help her," The woman said, "Oh! There's someone on line one waiting for you to talk to you."

Ron nodded, "Thank you Ms Heartwood, I'll get to her call then," The woman nodded as Ron walked into his office. His office was really big, the walls are white and there is a wide window, which has a beautiful view of the city.

Ron set his bag beside his desk and sat on his black, leather chair. He picked up the receiver and pressed the button that read 'Line 1'. "Hello...?" He answered.

"Ron? Er... it's Micha Wittmore from this morning. I just wanted to call to apologize for calling you selfish," Micha replied.

"Hey, it's okay. I get it all the time, don't worry about it," Ron said.

"'Ey, Ron, do you happen to have my address book? I accidentally dropped it when I bumped into you,"

"Um, yeah lemme check, I must've taken it by accident," Ron picked up his leather bag and put it on top of his desk. He opened his bag and found something blue and with a pen in it's place. "Yeah I have it, why don't you come down to my office and pick it up."

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec," Micha replied.

"All right, bye," Ron said, as he hung up the receiver and walked out of his office. As he walked out of his office, Ms Heartwood ran up to him again.

"Sir, one of out co-workers quit her job; we're in the need of a new one for the photo shoot today,"

Ron nodded and used the elevator to get to the ground floor to meet Micha there. As the high-pitched bell went off again, the doors slid opened and he exited seeing, Micha with her short layered hair, her black skirt and her white-collar shirt. Ron's jaw dropped, drool began rolling down his chin.

Micha walked over to him and waved hi, "Hey, did you bring it?"

Ron shook his head while wiping the drool off his chin, "Oh... whoops, I forgot it in my office upstairs."

"Well then let's go get it," She smiled, and pressed the elevator button. They both entered the top floor. Ron led Micha into his office. "Here." he handed her address book. Micha took it and put it nicely into her purse.

"Thank you," she smiled.

Ron smiled back and nodded, "So, uh-" Ron was cut off when his secretary opened the door to his office and peeked her head inside.

"Um... sir... we really need someone for the photo shoot, the shoot is at five and it's already four thirty," she said, her voice quivering.

"Okay, okay, I'll get someone ASAP," Ron said, as the woman closed the door behind her.

"Well, I'd better be going," she said, brushing her hair around her ear.

Ron was in deep thought for a moment, and then he gasped, "Hey Micha, I know that we just met but do you want to go to the photo shoot? I mean be in the shoot?"

"Ron, I dunno, its kind of short notice," she replied biting her lip.

"Aw... please?" Ron did the puppy face.

As always she couldn't stand the puppy face, it was just... too cute. "Fine of Fine, I'll do it, but you owe me." she replied, as if they were already good friends.

* * *

Micha was in the girls' change room with her out fit she has to wear. Micha undressed herself to her undergarments, she put on the black mini skirt, "Oh, I can't believe I'm wearing this!" she sighed and put on the matching tank top which revealed her belly button ring. Micha's hair was tied to the right and she placed her hat onto her head.

As she walked out of the dressing room, one of the co-workers led her into the make-up. The make-up lady began putting loads of make-up on her face. When the job was done, she looked into the mirror; she looked nothing like herself.

Micha walked over to Ron who was talking to the photographer. She tapped Ron on the shoulder, he turned around, his jaw dropped, "Ron, stop staring at me like that, you're scaring me…" he nodded, "It's just that you look great." he replied.

"We're ready for the pictures," The photographer said. They both nodded and Micha walked in front of the graphitised background. She then posed and click, after click, after click, the photo shoot was over and she could keep the clothes. (A/N: Yes she CAN keep the clothes for herself D)

As Micha and Ron walked out of the photo shoot on the third floor, they both stood there silently on the ground floor, "Well, today was a great day, I had fun." Micha said, still wearing the clothes that she was allowed to keep.

"I did too," Ron replied, with a smile.

"The craziest thing is that I feel like I've already met you and already know you," Micha hugged Ron and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, "I better be going now." she approached the door as Ron waved goodbye.

"Micha, you wanna go out this Friday night?" Ron asked, Micha turned around on her heel, "I'd like that." she replied, and walked out of the building and crossed the road and began walking down the sidewalk.

Ron grabbed his stuff in his office and exited the building. He went across the road, and entered his house.

(A/N: Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnnn... Well, how d'ya like it... I know this chapter is ending off poorly, but I promise the other ones would be better xD. R&R! Oh, and please don't spam in your review!)


End file.
